Longing For Love
by DeliriousKris
Summary: Drabble: A parallel to the Angel POV 'Hunger For Heat'. Buffy remembers Angel and wants him back.


Buffy sat on the windowsill and pushed the window open, letting a cool breeze in to the room. It rustled the curtains and ran through her hair, rustling it about gently, like the fingers of a lover.

She missed him terribly and ached to see him again, to feel his strong arms around her, to listen to his soothing voice and use it as her lullaby.

The Slayer closed her eyes as the breeze picked up a bit more, the hairs on the backs of her arms and neck standing up a bit more.

She then felt something heavy on her shoulders, around her arms, and resting on her chest.

"You want to catch a cold?"

That voice, her weakness. Buffy reopened her eyes and looked down to the leather coat now around her, then up to the owner of the pleasant voice.

"Angel."

Buffy stood and looked to his face. The same as the day she had met him, only a bit more hardened.

The vampire gave a small nod and looked to the opened window. "You shouldn't leave your window open like this. It's cold outside."

'_He still cares for my welfare._' Buffy thought. '_But I told him I wasn't ready for him yet, why is he so good to me? So perfect. So handsome and courageous and perfect._'

The Slayer took a step in to Angel and she moved her arms around him, setting her head on his chest. "I'm not cold anymore." She told him. "Angel, I made a mistake." Buffy looked up to him. '_Those eyes, so dark and delightful._'

Angel moved his arms around Buffy in return. "What do you mean?"

'_Oh, his arms, nobody could ever have arms like you. You're my weakness. Forever. Take me back, please just take me back and never let me go_.' Buffy thought.

"I don't want to be cookie dough any more." She finally told him. "Angel, I love you. I always have. I always will."

The Slayer noticed a small smile at Angel's lips, and she was instantly mesmerized. He spoke, but she didn't hear a single word uttered from his mouth. '_He's teasing me now. He knows I'm hypnotized, and he's dancing his lips in front of me, tempting me to catch them. Oh how I want to, but can I? I told him I wasn't ready for him, and now I want him back. Angel please just take me._'

"Buffy?"

She looked up towards Angel's eyes, having no clue what he had just said.

He smiled again and pulled his coat off of her shoulders, dropping it to the windowsill behind her. Angel moved in close to Buffy, his lips brushing over the Slayer's as he spoke "Let me try this again."

Angel set a hand on the small of Buffy's back, while the other caressed her cheek gently. He moved in fully and took her lips to his affectionately.

Buffy pulled herself closer to Angel as she returned his loving kiss. He tasted just as wonderful as she remembered, if not even more so now.

A heavenly taste made itself apparent on the Slayer's tongue and it ran in to her throat. In less than a second, she felt a tickle in her gut, and it only continued down as Angel pulled her entirely against him, teasing her lips with both his tongue and lips. The tickle in her gut quickly spread to her lower stomach and a warm sensation became evident as well. The mixed feeling grew more intense and moved lower still, in to her- '_Oh God…_'

The Slayer moved to back up, but she couldn't allow herself to pull away from Angel entirely. She backed in to the wall and finally tore her mouth from his, mostly because she realized she hadn't taken a breath since his lips first touched hers.

Angel placed a kiss on her neck and Buffy couldn't help but to tilt her head. It was as though he put a spell on her and the only reason she hadn't already collapsed was because Angel had himself pressed up against her.

Buffy's jaw fell as Angel's fingers pulled the drawstring on her pajama pants and her knees went weak. She needed his touch, desired his warmth, longed for his love.

Angel picked Buffy up and turned her around, setting her down again once he reached her bed.

When she felt his hands on her bare lower stomach, she knew he had to feel the warmth radiating off of her.

Angel nuzzled against Buffy's neck, then moved and placed a kiss on her upper chest, where the last of her skin showed from the tank top she wore.

Buffy looked down to Angel and placed both hands on his face, on his cheeks. "Angel…"

* * *

"…love me." The Slayer mumbled, then quickly opened her eyes, only seeing the ceiling to her bedroom. 


End file.
